A Wonderous Thing, Love
by Crazy-Abby-NCIS
Summary: Harry is taken away from the Dursley house at a young age. He and Draco are raised as brothers, and Harry realises a bit about Sev: he's compassionate.


A/N: I deleted my last yaoi story because it wasn't working at all. Yes, it did look alright, but it just didn't flow right. So, here I am starting again on a Harry Potter yaoi. Please be patient with me... goodness, I know I'm not patient enough with myself. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this story. **Oneshot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This story is only for my enjoyment, and practice, and not for monetary gain. J.K. Rowling is the genius, not me.

* * *

><p>Seven year old Harry was painting the garage door, when the ladder tilted and he started to fall. He cried out as he fell, until strong arms caught him. Harry looked into silver eyes, and his green ones widened. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I was just painting the garage door. I didn't mean to fall into you, sir. P-please don't beat me." Harry's eyes squeezed shut, and he waited for the beating that was sure to happen even though he begged.<p>

"Shh, child. I'm not going to beat you." Said the man with the silver eyes. He had a deep but calming voice. "I came to get you, to take you away from these horrible muggles." Lucius Malfoy looked down at the child in his arms, and gently put him on his feet. "I brought my son with me. I'd like you to meet him. Draco?" He said, turning towards the blond-haired boy with silver eyes. He looked exactly like a miniture Lucius.

Harry shook hands with the boy. Then he led them to the front door. When he opened it, he heard his uncle Vernon yell at him to shut the door and get back to work. He looked up at Lucius with a forlorn look on his face. He shrugged, and turned to go back to work, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, and looked back at Lucius.

Lucius knocked on the door frame, and when a horse-faced woman **(lol. she does look that way, doesn't she?)** came to the open door, he bowed his head slightly. "Mrs. Dursley, I am Lucius Malfoy. I came to take Harry away from here. It has come to Professor Dumbledore's attention, that you and your husband have not taken care of him these past six years."

Petunia shook slightly. "My husband doesn't like having him around. He hits Harry all the time, even when Harry does all the chores on the list. I fear for the boy's life, but I can't take him away from here. Vernon would kill me. He tried once." Petunia whispered as she raised a bit of her shirt up to show a still-healing scar on her waist that looked like a knife wound. "Could you please take me and my son with him? It doesn't have to be the same place, just as long as we are all safe."

Lucius nodded. "Go get your things, your son's, and Harry's. I'll talk to your husband." He turned to Draco. "Please go help Harry." He waited until everyone left before he walked into the livingroom where the t.v. was on full blast. Dudly was sitting on the couch, and when Lucius walked in, Dudley looked up. Lucius said, "Your mother is upstairs in your room. She wants you up there too." He noticed the slightly relieved look on the boy's face. The over-weight boy ran up the stairs to his room. Lucius looked at the beet-red faced walrus of a man. "You must be Vernon. Your wife and son are leaving you. I'm sending them to a safe house where you can't find them. You will either live here alone, or go to jail for beating up any other child you think deserves it. You're despicable." Lucius looked and saw that Draco, Harry, Petunia, and Dudley were waiting for him. Vernon was bumbling, trying to get words out to yell at the man in front of him. Lucius just turned his back to the muggle, and told the others to gather around. "Petunia, you and Dudley will be going to one of my safehouses. You'll be safe there. If you two keep it clean, you can stay there without paying rent. The main deal is that you two clean the house. Don't make anyone else clean it for you. Here, hold onto this. It will take you directly there." He handed them a mirror. When they disappeared, he turned to Harry and Draco. "Stick close to me." He held out a bracelet. The two seven year old boys grabbed on. "One, two, three." They disappeared.

...

Harry woke up in a room that seemed unfamilliar to him at first. Then he put his glasses on. He remembered the day he arrived at Malfoy Manor, almost ten years ago. It was the day after his seventh birthday when he started living with the Malfoys. He considered Draco his brother. They would chase each other as kids, fly toy brooms until they were ten, and fight over stuff just like normal brothers. Harry smiled gently at the memories. One person he could never figure out was Snape: he would yell at him for being as lazy as his father one day, and congratulate him for studying his potions and getting it right the next day. Snape was just too confusing. Harry got dressed, and walked to Draco's room. He knocked. "Draco?"

Draco opened the door, fully dressed. "Hey, what's up?" He smoothed his blond hair back. He knew something was up with Harry because he was wringing his hands. Come to think of it, Sev had been acting weird lately too. What's up with that? He looked into Harry's troubled emerald eyes.

"I just want to know why Snape will be nice to me one day and mean the next." Harry said, looking down at the floor. He shuffled his foot. "Do you know?"

"How about I answer that?" asked a voice from behind Harry. Severus smirked when Harry gasped. "I like you, but I'm not sure what to do about it. On one hand, I see your father in you. On the other, I see Lily smiling back at me. Can you forgive an old fool?" Severus's eyes widened when Harry hugged him in response. "Harry?"

"I like you too. I always have, but you would snap at me and I would think you hated me." Harry's voice was muffled by Sev's shirt.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Well, how do you like it? I know it's kinda anti-climatic, but it's all I could think about right then. Please review!<p> 


End file.
